topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RM97/GetBackers Explanation
Introduction GetBackers is a verse which is not only underrated, but it is also one of those series which peeps in VS forums either wank or lowball due to their lack of proper knowledge on the verse or understanding of the context of the feats. The following blog will analyze and elaborate upon the different aspects, terminology, and general statistics feats of the verse. Moreover, the blog will also try to debunk some of the most nonsensical wank/lowball that has been going around in various forums. The Verse Cosmology Transcendental Stigmata Divine Design The Divine Design are a set of 40 cards that are considered to have supernatural abilities working around them. Introduced in the Divine Design arc, the Divine Design Cards have been referred to as magical cards which have been able to impact the lives of many children. In order to use the full potential of Divine Design Cards, one must completely believe in themselves. As stated by Lucifer, if anyone has even the slightest of doubts within themselves, they cannot use the cards at all to their full extent. However, if they have full 100% confidence and belief in themselves, they are capable of becoming a Dominator who would be able to fully use the power of the cards. The Divine Design cards are capable of manifesting the imaginations of the Dominators as reality which not only makes them powerful in terms of stats, but they can also do seemingly impossible things such as walking through glass and walls, walking in thin air, conjuring powerful beings,etc with their beliefs. Divine Design cards can be used to not only warp Reality, but also the History of the Universe itself and a powerful Dominator with all the cards is capable of recreating a world as per his or her image. However, it is heavily implied that there exists a higher force which not only created the Divine Design cards, but also has the power to overwhelm it and it is very likely referring to The Archiver in the Infinity Fortress. Infinity Fortress The Infinity Fortress is a mysterious and large tower like building and it's surrounding area that exists in Ura Shinjuku of GetBackers Universe. It is said to be home to people and beings that defy logic as well as home to one of the biggest secrets in the entire series. The Infinity Fortress is a supposedly abandoned building but it has many levels and floors with each floor having their own residents. There are three levels of Infinity Fortress as explained by Rendou and Makubex as well as Kagami. These are the bottom layer or Lower Town, middle layer or Beltline, and top layer or Babylon City. All of the incidents in Return To Infinity Fortress occurs in Lower Town area and it was stated that each layer has their own residents. It was also revealed that the lower levels are subject to control by the God of the Infinity Fortress and everyone living the Babylon City. Kagami himself was stated to reside in the Babylon City and it was stated that no lower level individuals can go higher than their level as they would be faced by beings in those levels who are beyond the might of the individuals. It was revealed by Ban in Return To Infinity Fortress that Infinity Fortress is a place where Reality and Virtual Reality coexists and as such, it is easy for anyone with sufficient tech or ability to create Holograms and Projections which are seemingly real and feel real too. In Divine Design, it was stated that Infinity Fortress holds control over Infinite Energy which is confirmed and supported in the final arc of the series, Get Back The Lost Time. Miscellaneous * Evil Eye/Jagan: The Evil Eye/Jagan is an infamous weapon and the eyes of Ban Mido. Stated to originate in Medieval Europe and possessed by the Witches until their numbers dwindled down, it was passed on to Ban by her Grandmother who was also a witch. The Evil Eye or Jagan is a powerful and dangerous part of Ban which allows him to not only create illusions, but it also makes him manipulate minds, perceptions, memories, dreams,etc making his opponents fall into a Status Effect for exactly 1 minute. However, this is the weakness of the Evil Eye as not only does it lasts one 1 minute, but Ban cannot use it more than 3 Times a day. Jagan can also impact the physical body of an individual affected by it as Ban explained to Himiko in Return To Infinity Fortress that even if an individual is killed in his dream while being affected by Jagan, the effects will occur in real life too i.e. the individual will die in real life. * Lightning Lord/Raitei: Lightning Lord/Raitei is an innate ability of Ginji Amano that acts like a different personality/alter ego for him. Raitei form is triggered when Ginji experiences something extreme and in Raitei form he is able to completely change from a goofy and funny guy to a serious and bloodlusted individual. In his Raitei form, Ginji gets access to various kinds of ability such as increased physical attributes, plasma creation, lightning summoning, and passive Electromagnetic Waves absorption. It was revealed by Ban in Return To Infinity Fortress that Ginji's Raitei form passively warps the Half Virtual Reality World around him in Infinity Fortress and as such, it affects everyone and their fates around him including the Volts members. In Lost Arms Of The Goddess, it was shown that Raitei Ginji can passively absorb electrical energy from every source imaginable with a range of a few kilometers to constantly heal and power himself up. It was also shown that Raitei Ginji possessed Regeneration factor as he was able to Regenerate his fatal wounds and can also create duplicates or clones by expelling the plasma energy from his body which can turn him back into normal Ginji again. General Stats Feats Enter The GetBackers Feats The first arc of the series, "Enter The GetBackers" has some decent stuffs going on for the characters. This arc introduces the Protagonists, Ginji Amano and Ban Mido, who are the GetBackers duo and they run a retrieval service where they bring back any clients' lost things for money. Feats Wise this arc shows Ginji and Ban displaying Peak Human Level stuffs such as running very fast through the road, jumping walls in a single leap, breaking doors with a single kick. * Physical Strength: GetBackers Duo are able to cross a large wall in a single leap displaying leg strength feat. Duo Leg Strength Capable of Jumping over Walls.PNG|GetBackers Duo Jumping Across A Wall * AP: Ginji is able to break through locked doors with a single kick Arc 1 Ginji Breaks Door.png|Ginji breaks door with a single kick * Speed: GetBackers Duo running through the city at a speed which baffles people 2019-2-7_19-19-29.PNG|GetBackers Duo Running Through The City The Case Of The Lucky Cat Feats In this second arc, there are very little feats pertaining to general stats. However, these are notable and up the verse to Wall level such as Ban's Grip Pressure is 200KG, GetBackers Duo Surviving Hits From Hishiki Ryuudou who is easily wall level,etc. * Physical Strength: Ban's Grip Pressure is 200KG Arc 2 Ban Has a Pressure Grip of 200KG.png|Ban has a grip pressure of 200KG * Durability: Ban and Ginji tank hits from Hishiki Ryuudou who can crack walls with very casual hits Arc 2 GetBackers Duo Wall Level Dura.PNG|GetBackers Duo Tanking Hits From Hishiki Ryuudou Givers And Takers Feats In this Arc, things crank up a notch with the introduction of 3 new characters with two of them being prominent and a critical part of the series in later arcs. In this Arc, the GetBackers Duo and the Transporters Kurodo Akabane and Himiko Kudo are beyond what the second arc displayed. This arc features lots of Blitzes rather than Physical strength or AP such as Akabane blitzing the GetBackers Duo, all four of the characters being able to somewhat react to each other initially,etc * Physical Strength: Ban is able to Rip off Metal Doors of a truck with a single bare arm and stated he could rip off body parts from Himiko Kudo. Arc 3 Ban Ripping Off Truck Doors.png|Ban Ripping Metal Door Arc 3 Ban Much Faster Than Himiko.PNG|Ban stating he could rip off Himiko's body * Speed: Akabane is able to blitz a group of thugs twice and can blitz the GetBackers Duo twice. Moreover, all four can react to each other initially proving that they are above what second arc displayed. Arc 3 Akabane's Blitz+Precision.PNG|Akabane Blitzing #1 Arc 3 Akabane Blitzing.PNG|Akabane Blitzing #2 Arc 3 Peeps Speed.PNG|All 4 can somewhat react to each other initially Arc 3 Akabane Blitzing 3 People Instantly.PNG|Akabane Blitzing #3 Get Back The Sound Of Life Feats In this Arc, two new characters are introduced who were Ex-Members of Ginji's Gang in Ura-Shinjuku. This arc gives more solid Wall Level stuffs as well as possibly Small Building Level stuff with all the relevant characters being able to somewhat comparable to each other. Some notable feats from this arc are Ban blitzing Shido, Ginji surviving hits from Ryuudou, and many more. * Physical Strength: Ryuudou punches a cornered Ginji backed up against a tree and his punch not only uproots the tree, but it also sends the ground along with the tree and Ginji flying. Moreover, Ryuudou's punches could break trees Arc 4 Ryuudou Striking Force.PNG|Ryuudou's Punch sends Tree+Ginji flying Ryuudou punches and breaks trees.PNG|Ryuudou's punches breaks Trees * AP: Ginji is able to summon lightning from the sky which fries Ryuudou easily. Moreover, Elder Assassin Brother is able to slice a boulder which scales to everyone since Ban, Ginji, and Shido are stronger than him Arc 4 Ginji Lightning Summon.PNG|Ginji summons Lightning that fries Ryuudou 2019-2-10 11-53-44.PNG|Elder Assassin Brother slices a boulder * Dura: Ginji is able to tank continuous hits from Ryuudou. Arc 4 Ginji Dura|Ginji survives a hit from Ryuudou Ginji's wall.PNG|Ginji survives being shattered into the wall by Ryuudou Ryuudou punches and breaks trees.PNG|Ginji again survives hits from Ryuudou * Speed: Ginji is able to move fast enough to save Madoka's dog outta nowhere. Ban Blitzes Shido easily and says he could easily kill him. Shido is able to blitz the elder assassin brother who can easily chop off a horde of oncoming snakes. Arc 4 Ginji fast movement.PNG|Ginji Saves Madoka's Dog Arc 4 Ban Moves extremely fast_1.PNG|Ban dodged and KO's Shido's animals Arc 4 Ban Moves extremely fast_1_1.PNG|Ban blitzing Shido 2019-2-10_7-28-50.PNG|Elder Assassin brother slashing a horde of incoming attacking snakes Arc 4 Shido Speed.PNG|Shido Blitzing and Killing Elder Assassin Brother Phantom Sunflower Feats In this Arc there aren't feats as not only is the arc short, but it mostly comprises of Hax uses rather than any notable AP, Dura, Speed, and Strength feat. Return To Infinity Fortress Feats In this Arc, there is a significant growth in power of the characters with the introduction of multiple new characters. Characters in this Arc are able to easily reach Faster Than Eye speed to Supersonic speed with having Building level AP, dura, and strength. Most of the feats displayed in this Arc are all noteworthy and a marking point of the power growth in the series. The feats in this Arc are all over the place and Characters like Ban, Ginji, Shido, Kazuki, Akabane, Kagami, Juubei, Emishi somewhat scale off of each other. * Physical Strength: Notable feats include Ryouma Magami breaking walls casually, Ban shattering walls and restraints, Ban breaking thick walls, Shido breaking Fudou's arm that can overpower Ban. Arc 6 Ryouma Striking force_1.png|Ryouma breaking Walls with punches Arc 6 Ban Strength.PNG|Ban breaking out of Shane's restraints Arc 6 Ban Speed+AP.PNG|Fodders breaking walls and Ban >>> Fodders Arc 6 Ban breaks a wall.png|Ban shattering thick walls of Lower Town Arc 6 Ban Asclepius.PNG|Ban shatters Fudou's alloy arm via Asclepius * AP: Feats include Akabane slicing off people and doors, Shido killing Ryouma, Ginji summoning lightning and affecting Infinity Fortress along with Lower Town, Kazuki creating small building sized whirlwinds, and many more. Arc 5 Akabane Slashing Speed.PNG|Akabane slicing multiple bodyguards casually Arc 6 Shido AP.PNG|Shido kills Ryouma Arc 6 Akabane slices door.png|Akabane slash opening thick metal door with Scalpel Arc 6 Kazuki Small Building level.png|Kazuki creates small building sized whirlwind Arc 6 Shido vs Fudou.PNG|Shido beats Fudou 2019-2-13_21-33-44.PNG|Raitei summons lighting that affects Infinity Fortress and even Lower Town and emits energy that makes peeps worry * Dura: Feats include Shido surviving hits from Ryouma, Ban surviving attacks from Fudou, Juubei surviving a hit from Raitei Ginji. Arc 6 Shido Durability.png|Shido tanking hits from Ryouma Arc 6 Ban Speed.PNG|Ban vs Fudou Arc 6 Ginji Attack and Stats Amplification.PNG|Juubei surviving a hit from an enraged Raitei * Speed: Feats include Ban blitzing Ayame, Ginji and Akabane clashing, Kagami and Akabane clashing, Ban and Fudou clashing, Shido dodging Emishi's whips which travel at Speed of Sound. Arc 6 Akabane Blitz.PNG|Ginji saving fodders from Akabane's murderous Blitz Arc 6 Akabane cutting fast af.PNG|Akabane cuts so fast that fodder doesn't realize he is dead already Arc 6 Akabane Speed Feat.PNG|Ginji tried to run away but Akabane casually followed him Arc 6 Ban Dodge Speed.PNG|Ban dodges Ryouma and Ayame's attacks Arc 6 Ban Attack Speed.PNG|Ban casually attacking Ayame at FTE Speed Arc 6 Ban evade speed.PNG|Ban dodges Ayame's attacks in the dark Arc 6 Shido Speed.png|Shido blitzing multiple fodders Arc 6 Akabane+Ginji speed.PNG|Ginji saves fodders again from Akabane's murderous Blitz Arc 6 Kyouji+Akabane Speed.PNG|Kagami matches Akabane's speed Arc 6 Akabane vs Kagami.PNG|Akabane gain upper hand against Kagami Arc 6 Kazuki speed.PNG|Kazuki ties up fodder fast af Arc 6 Speed of Sound.PNG|Shido dodging Emishi's whip which moves at Mach 1 Speed Arc 6 Kagami Speed.PNG|Kagami blitzes Himiko completely Arc 6 Himiko Stats Amp.png|Himiko blitzes Kagami via Thought Acceleration Scent Arc 6 Raitei vs Akabane.PNG|Akabane vs Raitei Interlude Feats In this Arc there aren't any notable feats as not only is the arc short, but it mostly comprises of Hax uses rather than any notable AP, Dura, Speed, and Strength feat. However, we get introduced to Maryuudo and Kiryuudo clans whom are going to be very crucial for later arcs, especially in Eternal Bond. The Lost Arms Of The Goddess Feats In this Arc, the characters have a small but significant growth in power with the introduction of 4 new characters where two of them would go on to play crucial roles in Get Back The Lost Time. In this Arc, characters reach Large Building level and are much faster than before with multiple feats but the most notable ones are included in Ginji vs Miroku Seven Fight. However, the verse is able to reach City Level thanks to Miroku's Disc Blade feat Which Yielded this much * Physical Strength: Miroku is able to lift his Disk which weighs over a 100KG per cubic centimeter casually and can spin it at an extremely fast rate creating a high gravity field. 2019-2-17_14-55-43.PNG|Miroku lifting and spinning his Disc * AP: AP includes Emishi being able to completely immobilize an amped Binghu, Raitei Ginji shooting energy blasts, Miroku destroying a large area with his gravity field disc AP #1.PNG|Emishi powerful enough to immobilize Binghu Raitei blast.PNG|Raitei shooting large AOE blast Miroku gravity field.PNG|Miroku high gravity field Miroku explosion.PNG|Miroku's Large AOE Explosion * Dura: Dura feats include Akabane blocking a full powered hit from Ban, Shido and Emishi tanking hits and blasts from Binghu and Zhoulong Dura #1.png|Akabane blocks Ban's hit Shido and Emishi vs Chinese peeps.PNG|Shido and Emishi surviving hits from Amped Binghu and Zhoulong shido survives.PNG|Shido Surviving (Spoilers) a blast from Zhoulong * Speed: Speed feats include Ban vs Akabane, Ginji vs Akabane, Ginji vs Miroku, Ban and Ginji vs Binghu and Zhoulong, Shido and Emishi vs Binghu and Zhoulong Speed.PNG|Ginji and Ban dodging attacks from Miroku Speed #2.PNG|Ban vs Akabane GB vs ZB.PNG|Ginji and Ban vs Binghu and Zhoulong Miroku cuts Ban.PNG|Miroku swiftly cuts Ban Ginji vs Akabane.PNG|Ginji vs Akabane Emishi vs clan members.png|Emishi vs Desert Clan Members Emishi and Shido vs Binghu and Zhoulong.PNG|Emishi and Shido vs Binghu and Zhoulong #1 Ginji vs Miroku #1.PNG|Ginji vs Miroku #1 Emishi and Shido vs Binghu and Zhoulong #2.PNG|Emishi and Shido vs Binghu and Zhoulong #2 ES vs BZ.PNG|Emishi and Shido vs Binghu and Zhoulong #3 Ban vs Akabane.PNG|Ban vs Akabane #2 SE vs BZ.PNG|Emishi and Shido vs Binghu and Zhoulong #4 Ginji vs M7.PNG|Ginji vs Miroku #2 g vs m.PNG|Ginji vs Miroku #3 M7 vs G.PNG|Ginji vs Miroku #4 Miroku vs Ginji.PNG|Ginji vs Miroku #5 Let's Go To The Hot Springs Feats This arc is a short interlude sort of arc which is there for comedic relief and as such, there are no notable feats of general stats except for Kazuki's String Technique. Divine Design Marine Red Eternal Bond Interlude Get Back The Final Piece! Operation: Retrieve The Genius Dog! Voodoo Child Prelude To The Battle Get Back The Lost Time General Misconceptions Category:Blog posts Category:GetBackers